Yo también siento lo mismo por ti
by CZG. 3
Summary: Los padres de Kim se fueron de viaje por su aniversario, y viene Kelsey, su prima, para estar con ella. Jack invita a Kim a una pijamada de una semana o ¿mas?. Kim acepta y va con Kelsey. Resulta que ella conoce a Jack. Kim se pone celosa. Ella los unirá mas o los alejara. ¿Sus amigos los ayudaran? Esta es mi primera historia dale una opurtinadad. Kick, Jace,Milie y Keddie.
1. Kelsey

**POV Kim**

Estaba en mi cuarto, después de haber hecho todos mis deberes, ya que mañana es el ultimo día de clases para que empiecen las vacaciones. No estaba tan contenta por eso, porque mis padres se fueron dos meses a Miami a celebrar su aniversario y pues yo estaría sola en mis vacaciones. Decidí echarme en mi cómoda cama y tener una pequeña siesta. Pero por desgracia no podía dormir, tal vez porque estaba pensando en mis amigos, te los presento: Esta Jerry, el chico con rasgos latinoamericanos y el más despistado del grupo, siempre habla en español, cosa que nadie entiende. Luego esta Milton, alto, flaco y… prácticamente un sabelotodo (nerd), aunque no lo creas tiene una novia, ella es Julie, prácticamente es igual que él pero en versión femenina aunque es una de mis mejores amigas. Esta Eddie, el niño con rasgos africanos y solos podría decir que le gusta comer. Luego esta Rudy, mi maestro de karate y pues es mi amigo, es muy bueno y confiable. Esta Grace, mi mejor amiga MUJER, ella está enamorada de Jerry y no lo quiere aceptar, tiene un hermano gemelo, Jack, mi mejor amigo, tiene un cabello castaño, unos ojos hermosos, en los que me pierdo cada vez que lo miro… y su CUERPO, es realmente sexy y… no Kim, ¡no puedes estar hablando así! él es tu mejor amigo… a quien engaño, realmente me gusta, aunque creo que él no sienta lo mismo por mi… Estaba atrapada en mis pensamientos cuando de repente sonó mi teléfono. Era Jack

_-"Hey Jack" _

_-"Hola Kim, um ¿qué haces?" _me dijo

_-"Oh, sinceramente nada, aburrida ¿y tú?" _

_-"igual... como sea, como tú sabes mis padres se fueron a una reunión de trabajo" _asentí mi cabeza mientras se diciendo:_ "te llamaba para ver si querías ir a una pijamada en mi casa, mañana, después de la secundaria" _dijo Jack.

OMG Jack me está invitando a su casa, te preguntaras porque me emociono tanto, bueno es que nunca he ido a su casa, Grace y él dicen que tal vez otro momento o mejor otro día y todo eso.

_- "Claro, me encantaría, por cierto, ¿donde es tu casa?" _ Dije obviamente.

_-"¿Qué no lo sabes?" _No no lo sé Jack_._

_-"No, será porque nunca me has invitado a ir allá…"_

_-"Oh, verdad, lo siento, um es a dos cuadras de tu casa… es la casa número 8" _

_-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Vives a dos cuadras de mi casa y no lo sabía!" _Estaba claramente un poco furiosa pero me calme y dije _"Bueno, estaré allí mañana. Bye!" _

_-"Bueno hasta luego…"_

Bueno mejor llamo a Julie para que preguntarle si ella también va, a lo mejor ella también esta aburrida como yo, bueno no lo creo, a diferencia de ella, yo NO tengo novio. Sé que a muchos les gusto, pero estoy esperando al indicado, por no decir _Jack_. _Ding dong _sonó mi puerta. Qué raro llame a Julie hace dos minutos no creo que haya venido tan rápido. _Ding dong, _bueno será mejor que abra la puerta.

-"¡Kelsey!" No lo puedo creer mi prima Kelsey está en mi casa, bueno ella tiene mi edad y vive en Nueva York.

-"Hola Kim" dijo con total normalidad "¿Puedo pasar?"

-"Si claro, pasa" me abro paso para dejarla pasar y digo: "¿Qué haces acá?" le pregunto

-"¿Qué, no lo sabías?" Negué con la cabeza "Tus padres se sintieron mal por dejarte sola… así que me llamaron para ver si podía venir aquí, a Seaford, para estar contigo estas vacaciones y a mí me gusto la idea, así que… ¡Aquí estoy! , te extrañe mucho Kim" decía mientras me abrazaba.

-"Oh yo también, bueno siéntate, ¿quieres algo…?" le dije

-"Oh, no gracias, en verdad quiero saber dónde poner estas maletas" Verdad, donde va a dormir, creo que en el cuarto de visitas.

-"Bueno creo que en el cuarto de visitas, está en el segundo piso segunda puerta a la derecha" dije "Gracias, ¿me ayudas con el equipaje? Me dijo "Claro, vamos".

Esta noche la pasamos increíble, vimos Los juegos del Hambre e hicimos algunos cupcakes, aunque tuve que ir a descansar temprano, porque mañana hay escuela. ¡Rayos!

_**Al día siguiente…**_

**POV Kelsey**

-"Kim… Kim… KIM, ¿a dónde vas? Son como las 6:30 de la mañana" pregunte un poco sonámbula "Me voy a clases, si no lo recuerdas hoy es viernes, y también ¡hoy es mi último día de clases! Así que adiós, te veo a las 2:00 PM" Kim Agarro una manzana y se fue. Que se supone que hare en todo el día, creo que mejor me iré a dormir.

**POV Kim**

¡Ah!, mi prima puede ser tonta a veces. Oh, allá esta Jack…

-"Jack, Jack" dije corriendo hacia él.

-"Oh, Hey Kim, estaba a punto de irte a buscar" dijo sonriéndome, su sonrisa es tan bonita… con tan solo verlo así me alegra el día.

-"Bueno aquí estoy" respondí. "Y… Grace"

-"Oh, ella ya se fue, con…" "Jerry" lo interrumpí

-"si"

Hablamos de camino a la escuela, le dije lo de mi prima, y él me dijo que también ella podría venir, y que ya quiere que sea esta noche. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con nuestro grupo (Jerry, Grace, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Jack y yo), charlamos un rato, y resulta que ellos también estaban invitados a la pijamada de Jack y Grace. Fuimos a clases.

**POV Kelsey**

"Que aburrida estoy, no sé qué hacer, son como las 11:00 AM y falta tres horas para que Kim llegue, um, me pregunto que habrá en su cuarto…"

_**En el cuarto de Kim**_

"Wau, Ella sí que tiene bonita ropa, no creo que se moleste si me pruebo este vestido" Cuando saque tal vestido encontré una caja que decía no abrir, pues yo con mi curiosidad abrí la caja, había un montón de canciones, no sabía que las escribía y la mayoría eran de ¿Amor? Bueno… ¡Oh! un DIARIO. "No lo puedo creer ¡KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD tiene un diario!" grité con todas mis fuerzas, así que decidí abrirlo para leer que decía. Por lo que veo ella escribe en su diario todos los días, y, parece que a mi quería primita le gusta alguien y su nombre es JACK.

**POV Kim**

Al fin, sonó la última campana para salir de clases, no puedo esperar a ir a la pijamada de Jack, conocer su casa y capaz, solo digo capaz confiese mis sentimientos por él.

**POV Jack**

-"Kim, ¿te acompaño tu casa?" Le pregunte "Claro, porque no" me dijo con una sonrisa, que realmente me gusta. Durante esta semana, Rudy canceló la práctica de Karate porque se fue a Europa por su "aniversario de 2 años" con su novia, Lucia.

Estuvimos por un silencio cómodo hasta que llegamos a su casa.

-"Bueno, te veo en la noche" dije "OK, no puedo esperar" respondió Kim con una voz chillona. Me reí y me fui directo a mi casa a preparar todo con mi 'adorable' hermanita Grace (con sarcasmo).

_En la noche en la casa de Jack_

_Ding dong_ sonó mi puerta, "¡Grace abre tú!" grite desde mi cuarto "OK" respondió ella.

**POV Grace **

"Ay, mi hermanito siempre tan perezoso" suspire, abrí la puerta y allí estaba Jerry. "Hola" dije "Hey" respondió rascando su nuca con su mano derecha, Oww es tan adorable… "Bueno, puedo pasar" dijo Jerry con torpeza, "Claro, pasa" dije haciéndome a un lado "Wau, tu casa es muy grande y bonito como tú" dijo mirando a todos lados "Gracias" dije sonrojándome, no lo puedo evitar, él me gusta.

**POV Kim**

Kelsey y yo estamos caminando hacia la casa de Jack, fue costoso rogarle a Kelsey poder ir a su casa a dormir pero al fin ella acepto. "¿Qué casa te dijo que era?" me pregunto Kelsey "la casa número 8" "Oh, es esa de allá" me dijo señalando una gran casa "OMG, es gigante" dijo casi gritando "¿Qué nunca viniste a la casa de tu mejor amigo y/o amiga?" Me dijo "si, siempre me invita" respondí con sarcasmo "Bueno, es mejor que toquemos el timbre ya" dijo mi prima "OK, hazlo tú" dije mientras ella apretaba el timbre.

Mientras esperábamos a que abran la puerta le dije a Kelsey que no me avergonzara, haga cosas estúpidas y todo eso, hasta que abrió la puerta Jack.

**POV Kelsey**

Estábamos esperando a que abran la puerta mientras Kim me decía que no la avergonzara o haga cosas estúpidas y blah blah blah. Abrió la puerta un chico realmente muy guapo y me pareció algo conocido.

-"Hola Jack" Kim dijo sonriendo torpemente.

-"Hey Kim y…" dijo mientras me miraba "Kelsey" dije yo.

- "ah y Kelsey, pensé que no vendrían, pasen" dijo mientras me sonreía y se hacia un pasa para que podamos pasar.

-"Wau, tu casa es gigantesca" dijo Kim mientras miraba todo el lugar "Si, lo se" respondió Jack. Mientras se volvía a mi diciéndome "Tu eres la pequeña Kelsey, del campamento en Nueva Jersey, verdad" me dijo "Si, espera ¿cómo lo sabes?" "Soy Jack, me metí en problemas contigo en el campamento, te acuerdas, sucedió como hace 6 años, creo" "Si, nunca debimos hacer eso" dije mientras recordaba "si, te acuerdas cuando Mr. Mike se cayó y…" "Si y luego perdió toda su ropa… y" nos matábamos de la risa recordando lo que habíamos pasado.

**POV Kim**

Estoy totalmente confundida, Jack y Kelsey se conocen y se están matando de risa de algo que ni siquiera entiendo. "Um, ¿se conocen?" pregunte "Si, Kelsey y yo nos conocimos hace 6 años en un campamento y pasamos por muchos momentos" decía Jack mientras se calmaba. "Si, no puedo creer que te vuelva a ver" decía Kelsey mientras abrazaba a Jack y le daba un beso en la mejilla "Ni yo" respondió Jack respondiéndole el abrazo. No puedo evitar estar enfadada cuando los miro haciendo sus besitos y abracitos. "¿Y Grace…?" dije tratando de cambiar de conversación "Oh está en la sala con Jerry" dijo Jack sonriendo "Bueno, porque no vamos con ellos, Kelsey" dije tratando que se aleje de mi Jack, "Realmente, quiero quedarme charlar un momento con Jack" Me dijo "Estoy segura que lo harán otro momento, así que vamos" dije jalando a Kelsey a la sala. Allí me encontré con Grace y Jerry, que creo que estaban en un silencio incómodo. Después de 1 hora todos ya estábamos allí, y Kelsey ya se había hecho amigos de todos, especialmente de Jack.

**POV Kelsey**

Estaba charlando con Jack cuando note que Kim nos miraba molesta. Así que decidí hablar con ella, a lo mejor ella está celosa. "Kim, puedo hablar un rato contigo" le dije "Claro, ¿pero segura que no quieres terminar tu conversación con Jack?" me dijo con tono claramente celoso "No, vamos afuera" la lleve afuera para preguntarle qué pasa con ella.

-¿Kim, que pasa contigo? Le dije, "De que hablas" me dijo "Me refiero a que cada vez que hablo con Jack, como que te pones celosa, me entiendes." dije

-"Pssshh, de que hablas, a mi no me gusta Jack" dijo mintiendo, era evidente.

-"Oh, entonces porque en tu diario dice: *no puedo evitarlo, me gusta Jack* dije

-"¿Qué, Leíste mi diario?" Grito Kim

-"Bueno, una cuantas páginas pero… ¡Entonces, sí te gusta Jack!" dije con emoción

-"No, claro que no, me refería otro Jack" dijo mintiendo, otra vez. A este paso jamás lo va a admitir. Kelsey, piensa rápido, piensa… ¡Lo tengo!

-"Bueno, en ese caso… no te importaría que coquetee con él" dije

-"No, claro que no" dijo molesta

-"Y si tal vez lo beso, apuesto que es un gran besador…" dije, pude notar que Kim se molestaba cada vez más, seguí hablando "No sé, unos cuantos besos en el cuello tal vez, o… probablemente, esta noche voy a su cuarto y…"

"Basta, no vas a hacer nada con mi Jack" grito furiosa Kim. Te tengo…

**POV KIM**

Estábamos charlando un rato, no podía evitar mirar a Kelsey y Jack hablando y riéndose solo los dos solitos, se supone que esta debería ser mi noche con Jack. Después de unos cuantos minutos Kelsey vino hacia mí y me dijo:

-"Kim, puedo hablar un rato contigo"

-"Claro, ¿pero segura que no quieres terminar tu conversación con Jack?" dije molesta

-"No, vamos afuera" me llevo afuera no se para que.

-¿Kim, que pasa contigo? me dijo, "De que hablas" dije "Me refiero a que cada vez que hablo con Jack, como que te pones celosa, me entiendes." Dijo, oh no, ella esta sospechando.

-"Pssshh, de que hablas, a mi no me gusta Jack" dije lo menos evidente posible

-"Oh, entonces porque en tu diario dice: *no puedo evitarlo, me gusta Jack*"dijo. ¿Qué leyó mi diario? Nunca más la dejo en casa solo, otra vez.

-"¿Qué, Leíste mi diario?" Grite furiosa

-"Bueno, una cuantas páginas pero… ¡Entonces, sí te gusta Jack!" dijo con emoción

-"No, claro que no, me refería otro Jack" dije mintiendo, otra vez, no me gusta mentirle, pero nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera Grace o Julie.

-"Bueno, en ese caso… no te importaría que coquetee con él" dijo, tratando de molestarme, oh, esto no va a funcionar primita.

-"No, claro que no" dije aun molesta

-"Y si tal vez lo beso, apuesto que es muy bueno besando…" dijo, Apuesto que sí, pero no lo va a besar, yo lo hare, Kim contente. ¡No le digas, No le digas!

- "No sé, unos cuantos besos en el cuello tal vez, o… probablemente, en esta noche voy a su cuarto y…" Oh, eso jamás, no puedo soportarlo. La interrumpí diciendo

-"Basta, no vas a hacer nada con mi Jack" grite muy furiosa. Dije _mi Jack. _Oh no, cuando aprenderás a cerrar la boca Kim. Tonta, tonta…

-"Te tengo, si te gusta Jack…" dijo Kelsey cantando

-"Uhg! Bueno si, pero NO le digas nadie, o si no…" dije

-"Si, si, lo sé, vamos adentro. De paso te dejo a solas con Jack"

**POV KELSEY**

Cruce los dedos, obviamente se lo tengo que decir a alguien. Tal vez se lo diga a Grace o a Julie o a las dos, digo ellas son sus BFF, lo deben saber.


	2. El Plan

**N/A: No me pertenece Kickin' it ni los personajes. Aunque quisiera como muchas otras personas ****L**

**Capitulo 2: El plan **

* * *

_Anteriormente…_

_- "No sé, unos cuantos besos en el cuello tal vez, o… probablemente, en esta noche voy a su cuarto y…" Oh, eso jamás, no puedo soportarlo. La interrumpí diciendo_

_-"Basta, no vas a hacer nada con mi Jack" grite muy furiosa. Dije mi Jack. Oh no, cuando aprenderás a cerrar la boca Kim. Tonta, tonta…_

_-"Te tengo, si te gusta Jack…" dijo Kelsey cantando_

_-"Uhg! Bueno si, pero NO le digas nadie, o si no…" dije_

_-"Si, si, lo sé, vamos adentro. De paso te dejo a solas con Jack" _

_POV KELSEY_

_Cruce los dedos, obviamente se lo tengo que decir a alguien. Tal vez se lo diga a Grace o a Julie o a las dos, digo ellas son sus BFF, lo deben saber._

* * *

**Aun en POV de Kelsey**

Kim y yo entramos de nuevo a la casa y encontramos a los chicos en las mismas posiciones en los que los dejamos, a diferencia que Jack estaba hablando con Milton y Jerry.

-"OK, ya que todos estamos aquí porque no vamos a dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones, nos cambiamos y luego vemos una película en nuestro pequeño cine" dijo Grace

-"Claro" todos dijimos

-"Espera, ¿tienen un mini cine?" dijo Jerry

-"Si, también un dojo, una sala de videojuegos, uno de paintball, y muchas otras salas de las que no te imaginas" dijo Jack y Jerry grito de alegría **(prácticamente como una chica lo haría)**

-"Bien, ¿con quién comparto un cuarto?" dijo Kim

-"Bien en realidad pensaba que Kim venga a mi cuarto y Julie y Kelsey vayan a otro" dijo Grace

-"Claro, por mi está bien" dije y Julie asintió.

-"Genial, ¿y ustedes chicos?" dijo Grace

-"Bueno, Yo y Jerry vamos a mi cuarto y Milton y Eddie a otro" dijo Jack

-"Ok, ¿no vemos en 1 hora?" dije "Claro, ¿¡Espera qué!?" Dijo Milton "¿Tanto tiempo solo para ponernos nuestras pijamas?"

-"Pues claro, Milton para tu información somos chicas" dijo Kim

-Buen así tendré tiempo de esconder mis chocolates…" murmuro Eddie

-¿¡Qué!? Dije "Nada…" respondió

**POV JULIE**

Cuando entramos al cuarto y arreglamos nuestras cosas Kelsey me dijo algo que no me esperaba. Me dijo que a Kim le gusta Jack, ella se lo admitió. Bueno yo ya tenía mis sospechas, esas sonrisitas que le da Kim a Jack significa algo.

-"No puedo creerlo" dije

-"Lo sé, lo sé, no le digas a nadie que te lo dije, mucho menos a Kim" me dijo Kelsey "está bien"

-"Sabes hay que hacer que ellos estén juntos" dijo

-"Obviamente, hay que hacer que Kick se junte" dije "¿Kick? Qué es eso"

-"Es el nombre de Kim y Jack juntos, KI de Kim y CK de Jack, así sale KICK" dije

-"Eso sueno genial, ¿Entonces ponemos en marcha el plan Kick?" Asentí con la cabeza mientras nos dábamos los cinco.

-"¿Que es el plan Kick?" dijo una chica.

Yo y Kelsey nos asustamos, pensábamos que era Kim, gracias a Dios era Grace.

-"Grace! Nos asustamos pensamos que eras Kim" dije yo un poco aliviada

-"Pues no lo soy pero, ¿Qué plan Kick? y ¿Qué es Kick?" dijo ella curiosa

-"Te lo vamos a decir, pero no le digas a nadie, no siquiera a Kim, mucho menos a ella" advirtió Kelsey "Claro, dispara" dijo ella

-"Bueno Kick es el nombre de pareja de Kim y Jack…"

_Kelsey y yo le contamos todo_

-"OMG, no me lo esperaba, genial tenemos que hacerlo, no hay duda que Jack y Kim se gustan entre sí" dijo Grace

"Bien el plan es el siguiente…" dijo Kelsey

**POV KIM**

Hace como 20 minutos que Grace no viene, me dijo que iba a preguntarles a Kelsey y Julie si estaban cómodas o no. Espero que no me haya mentido y se haya ido a hacer Make out con Jerry **(Para los que no saben**** _Make_****_ Out_**** significa como una escena de besos, hacer chupones en el cuello y todo eso, lo puse así porque no se cómo decirlo en español) **Naaaa no creo, ni siquiera admiten sus sentimientos, como sea, ya me puse mi pijama y aliste mis cosas así que creo que buscare a Kelsey y Julie, tal vez ellas también ya estén listas.

Cuando llegue a su cuarto y toque la puerta, me di la sorpresa que Grace sí estaba allí y no me había mentido.

-"Hola chicas, ya estoy listas, que les parece si ya bajamos, porque digo, ustedes ya están listas no" dije

-"si Claro, vamos" dijo Grace

Salimos del cuarto y fuimos al mini cine, cuando llegamos nos encontramos que los chicos ya estaban allí, al parecer había jugado una guerra de palomitas, porque habían varias tiradas por el suelo y algunas en sus cabezas.

-"Oh, hola, pensamos que se iban a demorar más…" dijo Jerry "bueno en realidad no, pero ¿Qué estaban haciendo?" dije

-"Bueno cuando bajamos al cine **(el "mini cine" estaba en el sótano)**, decidimos hacer palomitas de maíz para ver la película, cuando terminamos volvimos y Jerry le tiro a Jack unas cuantas, luego él a mí y yo a Eddie y así jugamos, ahora ya no hay palomitas" dijo Milton

-"¿Qué?, bueno vamos a hacer mas, Milton, Eddie vienen con nosotras" dijo Julie y Kelsey

-"Claro" dijeron y se fueron

Yo Me quede con Grace, Jerry y Jack.

-"Espera, Jack tú hiciste las anteriores verdad" dijo Grace, Jack asintió "Y… ¿les enseñaste como utilizar la máquina para hacerlas?" el negó con la cabeza "Ugh!, mejor voy antes de que haya una gran explosión de palomitas de maíz" dijo media furiosa mientras subía las escaleras rápido. "Explosión de palomitas, no me quiero perder eso, tal vez pueda nadar sobre ellas" dijo Jerry siguiéndola, bien eso fue raro… Ahora solo me quede con Jack.

-"Jerry a veces me preocupa" me dijo Jack

-"Lo sé y a mí también" respondí

-"Bueno… y ¿qué película te gustaría ver?" me dijo Jack con esa maldita sonrisa que me hace derretir

-"oh, uh, no sé, ¿tal vez Los Juegos del Hambre?" dije

-"Claro… me gusta la idea hay que decirle a los chicos" dijo mientras subía

_Oh no! Kim se va_, yo no quiero un momento a solas con él y quien eres, _tu conciencia daaa y si, si quieres,_ no, _si, _no, _si, _bueno si, si quiero pero no se qué hacer, ¡_solo hazlo!_

-"JACK, espera" grite, ahora que digo

-"¿Sí?" me dijo, no sabía que decir hasta que vi algunas palomitas de maíz en su cabello

-"tienes palomitas de maíz en tu cabeza" dije conteniéndome la risa

"Jajaja, que gracioso Kim (!)" **(El signo (!) significa que la frase es con sarcasmo) **"¿Que? ¿Es mi culpa que no te laves el cabello?" dije riéndome "No, es lo que me lanzaron los chicos, ahora ¿me ayudas a sacármelas?" dijo tratándolas de sacarlas "Claro, siéntate acércate" él lo hiso y yo le empecé a sacarlos, al menos tengo un momento a solas con él. Como yo estaba al frente de él, hubo un momento en el que nos miramos a los ojos… parecía una eternidad. Vi que se estaba acercando poco a poco así que yo hice lo mismo, estábamos a pocos centímetros, ahora a milímetros, ya sentía su aliento, faltaba poco…

-"Hey chicos ya están las palomitas, pensaba que podíamos ver…"

Yo y Jack nos separamos rápido, se podía ver que estábamos avergonzados. Lamentablemente nos separamos, faltaba poco para besarnos. Ugh, recuérdame matar a Grace luego

Grace dijo mientras bajada y nos miro "¿Interrumpo algo?" yo y Jack negamos las cabezas rápido.

-"Bueno… entonces decía que les parece si vemos una película de terror o tal vez…" Grace decía mientras buscaba entre las películas que había.

Realmente, no estaba prestando atención a lo que nos decía Grace y al parecer Jack tampoco, solo podría decir que nos estábamos mirando y sonriendo.

**POV JACK**

Casi beso a Kim, eso hubiera sido asombroso, he estado enamorado de ella hace como un o dos años y no sé qué hacer, no quiero romper nuestra amistad. Digo somos los Mejores Amigos y además no creo que ella sienta lo mismo. Ahora estamos mirándonos y sonriéndonos, Al parecer ella sienta lo mismo por ti…

-¿Jack? ¿Kim? ¿¡Jack y Kim!?" dijo mi adorada y hermosa hermana (!)

- "Si, disculpa, ¿Por qué gritas?" dije

-"Debido a que he estado llamándolos hace como 5 minutos y ustedes no me respondían, cuando voltee ustedes se estaban mirando y dándose sonrisitas… ¿Hay algo aquí de lo que me perdí?" dijo Grace

-"No lo siento Gracie **(es el apodo de Kim a Grace, normalmente ella le dice así solo cuando esta con Jack)** que decías" dijo Kim aún mirándome y yo a ella. ¿Mencione que nos mirábamos a los ojos?

-"Decía que ¿Qué les parece si vemos Scary Movie 5?" dijo Grace

-"Oh!, Kim quería ver Los Juegos del Hambre" dije yo interrumpiendo nuestra mirada.

-"Bueno, si, en realidad quería ver esa..." Kim dijo

Entonces yo voltee y nos miramos otra vez… Me encantan sus ojos…

-"Bueno, entonces esa veremos…Llamare a los chicos, ellos están arriba haciendo no se qué…" dijo mientras nos dejaba a Kim y a mi solos otra vez.

**POV GRACE**

Me fui del mini cine rápido porque Jack y Kim se miraban, y no se apartaban la mirada. Está claro que estos dos pajarillos de amor se gustan… ¡y mucho! Solo quisiera que yo y Jerry seamos iguales… pero dudo que él tenga los mismos sentimientos que yo. Como sea. El plan Kick lo llevaremos a cabo hoy en la madrugada… y será genial. Solo diré que habrá sustos.

**POV KELSEY**

Luego de ver la película todos nos fuimos a dormir. Ya son las 3:00 a.m. ¡Genial…! Ahora empieza la acción… bebe.

-"Julie, Julie, despierta, ya son las tres…" dije

-"Si, bueno vamos…" Julie dijo

Nos levantamos de nuestras camas y fuimos al cuarto de Kim. Nuestro plan se trata de asustar a Kim y que ella vaya corriendo a los brazos de Jack…

**POV KIM**

Mi teléfono está sonando, ¿y a las tres de la mañana? ¿¡Quien llama a esta hora!? Es un número desconocido…

-"¿Hola?" dije, nadie me contesto. Bueno, será número equivocado.

Colgué y me volví a echar en la cama, de repente escuche que alguien estaba en el armario, fui a ver quién era y no había nadie. Bueno creo que solo es mi imaginación… Volví a la cama y ahora escuche un grito.

-"¿Grace, escuchaste eso?" dije preocupa

-"¿Qué cosa Kim?, debe ser tu imaginación solo duerme" ella dijo con sueño

-"Esta bien" dije, me estoy asustando Grace no escuchó nada y ella siempre escucha todo, digo, ella no tiene el sueño pesado, al contrario ella se puede despertar hasta cuando se cae una aguja. Ahora se están moviendo las persianas.

-"Ahora se movieron las persianas, Grace despierta esto me da miedo" dije asustada

-"Kim, cálmate debe ser el viento" dijo ella "Pero las ventanas están cerradas"

-"Bueno Kim, si tienes miedo anda al cuarto de Jack, el debe estar allí y tal vez el te haga relajarte un poco, es el que está a tres de este"

-"Bueno… adiós" dije. Salí del cuarto y corrí al de Jack. Toque la puerta y me abrió Jerry, Genial…

-"¿Kim que haces a estas horas de la mañana?" dijo Jerry

-"Quiero hablar con Jack…" dije aun asustada

-"Esta bien, pasa, yo voy a donde Milton y Eddie, disfruta tu noche…" él dijo mientras me hacía pasar, y luego salir cerrando la puerta

Como supo que me quería quedar con Jack, bueno no importa. Me acerque a su cama y lo vi. Awww se ve tan lindo cuando duerme…

-"Jack, despierta, tengo miedo… ¿puedo dormir contigo?" No puedo creer que dije eso, como va a querer el hacer eso. Tonta, Tonta…

-"Kim… ¿Qué paso?" dijo aun medio dormido

-"S-solo tengo miedo, p-primero me llamaron y me colgaron, luego escuche a alguien en el armario, cu-cuando fui no había nadie, luego escuche un grito, le dije a Grace y ella no lo escucho… luego las persianas se movieron y las ventanas no estaban abiertas… le dije a Grace pero ella no me hizo caso y me dijo que tal vez t-tu si…" dije

-"Esta bien… Ven entra" me dijo se aparto y yo me acosté a su lado…Me acorruque en su pecho y dije "Gr-gracias" "No has de que" dijo

Y lo último que supe es que mis ojos se cerraron...

* * *

**N/A: Se que les escribo recién, y bueno no me ha ido muy bien. Pero no me importan, quieran o no yo voy a seguir escribiendo historias kick. Tengo unos cuantos seguidores en esta historia y muchas gracias por seguirla.**

**Que opinan, ¿Esta buena la historia o no? **

**¿Review? **


	3. ¿Jace? y ¿Millie?

**Yay! aqui esta el Tercer capitulo, se que me he demorado en escribir pero no tengo tanto tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**N/A: No me pertenece Kickin' it ni los personajes. ****  
**

**Capitulo 2: ¡Jace! y ¿Millie?**

* * *

_Anteriormente…_

_-"Jack, despierta, tengo miedo… ¿puedo dormir contigo?" No puedo creer que dije eso, como va a querer el hacer eso. Tonta, Tonta…_

_-"Kim… ¿Qué paso?" dijo aun medio dormido_

_-"S-solo tengo miedo, p-primero me llamaron y me colgaron, luego escuche a alguien en el armario, cu-cuando fui no había nadie, luego escuche un grito, le dije a Grace y ella no lo escucho… luego las persianas se movieron y las ventanas no estaban abiertas… le dije a Grace pero ella no me hizo caso y me dijo que tal vez t-tu si…" dije_

_-"Esta bien… Ven entra" me dijo se aparto y yo me acosté a su lado…Me acorruque en su pecho y dije "Gr-gracias" "No has de que" dijo_

_Y lo último que supe es que mis ojos se cerraron..._

* * *

**POV JULIE**

Yay! Lo hicimos, Kim se fue al cuarto de Jack. Al principio creí que este plan no iba a funcionar. No sabes todo lo que Grace, Kelsey y yo tuvimos que hacer… cuando Kim se fue hacia el cuarto de Jack, nosotras obligamos a Grace para que llame a Jerry para que él vaya al cuarto de Eddie y Milton porque 'supuestamente' Grace lo esperaba allí, Grace no lo cree, pero Jerry está en la palma de sus manos… Mañana haremos la siguiente parte del plan. Ahora es hora dormir…

_Al día siguiente…_

**POV MILTON**

Me desperté con el dulce sonido de los pajarillos… Aaaaaa dulce mañana. Creo que es un hermoso día para ser alumbrados por la natural luz del sol. Mejor voy a ir a abrir las cortinas… Gaaaaaghhh! Acabo de tropezar con algo, que es esto, ¿un pie? Y pertenece a …

-"¡JERRY!" grité. Eddie se despertó mientras que Jerry aún seguía dormido… en el suelo… ¡al lado de mi cama!

-"No mami, no quiero ir a lavarle los pies a la Abuela Juana…" dijo medio dormido.

-"JERRY" grite más fuerte

-"Si, si, aquí estoy listo como siempre mamá" dijo él rápido mientras se levantaba

Ignore lo que dijo y le dije irritado "¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Cálmate… a noche Grace me llamo y me dijo que me esperaba en el cuarto de Milton y Eddie, osea el suyo, y vine y me quede esperando y luego me dormí… pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué me llamó Grace? ¿Sera que le gusto? Pero nunca vino ¿Sera que me hizo una broma?, mierda, estoy confundido"

-"Lo siento amigo…"

-"Esta bien, me voy a mi cuarto…" dijo y se fue del cuarto

-"¿Sabes que no hay mucha probabilidad de que Grace y Jerry se junten no?" me pregunto Eddie, quien vio y escuchó todo.

-"¿Por qué?, hacen una linda pareja…" Dije yo confundido

- "1 simple razón: Jack." Dijo

-"Tienes razón…" suspire

**POV JERRY**

'Me gusta Grace pero dudo mucho que yo le guste a ella… y si fuera así nuestro amor sería imposible por una única y simple razón: Jack. No me malinterpreten pero él es del tipo de hermano muy sobreprotector y siempre asusta a los novios y/o pretendientes de Grace. Yo soy su mejor amigo, al igual que Milton y Eddie, pero yo soy el más cercano, y no le gustaría mucho que su hermanita y su mejor amigo sean pareja. Simplemente arruinaría nuestra amistad. '

Estuve pensando esto de camino a mi cuarto… bueno al cuarto de Jack. Cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto encontré a Jack y a Kim durmiendo, juntitos y abrazaditos. Kim en el pecho de Jack y la sábana cubriéndolos. Espera, ¿tienen ropa? ¿O no?

-"¿¡JACK, KIM USARON PROTECCIÓN!?" Grité, no quiero ser tío ahora, digo soy muy joven…

**NADIE POV**

-"¿¡JACK, KIM USARON PROTECCIÓN!?"

Jack y Kim se despertaron y saltaron de la cama, que compartieron juntos, en posición de ataque. "¿JERRY? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PREUGNTA ES ESA? ¡NO ME ACOSTE CON KIM!" grito/susurro Jack y se notó que Kim se avergonzó poco, "P-pe-pero t-tu y K-Kim estaban e-en la cama juntitos y y-yo p-pensé que-""No Jerry, no, ¿acaso estamos desnudos?" pregunto otra vez Jack más molesto, "Nop, pero pude suponer que Kim vino anoche por eso, ¿no?, digo al fin admitió que tu le gustas mucho y que no puede evitar estar celosa de las otras chicas que se acercan a ti y que siempre pone una cara de idiota cuando estacontigo y aún más cuando te ve sin camisa, ella babea por ti y-" paro al pensar a lo que estaba diciendo.

"Jerry, ESTAS MUERTO!" Jerry miró a Kim y ella estaba más que molesta Jerry solo dijo "Ooops" antes de salir corriendo como loco en busca de Grace…

_En la cocina (Grace y Julie estaban ayudando a hacer el desayuno a la Nana Sofía) **(1)**_

**POV GRACE**

"¡GRACE!" gritó Jerry corriendo y escondiéndose detrás de mí

"¿Que pasa Jerry?" dije confundida, luego vi a Kim bajando las escaleras furiosas y detrás de ella Jack, bueno prácticamente él está tratando de agarrar a Kim.

"Jerry, ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Nada…" dijo él con la vos temblorosa y aun detrás de mí.

"JERRY, TE VOY A MATAR" dijo Kim muy amargada… Tratando de agarrar a Jerry pero él me usa como protección…

En eso yo salí del agarre de Jerry él se quedo sin protección mía y trato de correr pero no tuvo tanto éxito ya que Kim casi lo agarra, pero por su desgracia Jack la agarra de la cintura y la trata de calmar.

"Jack, déjame, quiero matar a Jerry por lo que dijo…" dijo mi mejor amiga tratando de salir de su agarre.

"Nop, Kim, no te voy a dejar hasta que te calmes…"

"NO, yo quiero hacer a Jerry pagar por lo que dijo…" ella dijo aún tratando de escapar de su agarre.

Jack la calmó diciendo cosas a su oído, cosa que hizo que Kim se calme, y luego sonriendo cada vez más y luego sonrojarse. Wou, enserio, que hace mi hermano para calmarla tan rápido y fácil.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿¡alguien me puede explicar que está sucediendo aquí?!" dije yo muy, confundida.

"Tu noviecito me dijo que parezco como una idiota cuando estoy con Jack" dijo Kim molesta aún con Jack con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

"¿Mi/Tu qué?" dijimos Jack y yo a la vez, creo que me sonrojé.

"¿Que Jerry es quien de mi hermana?" dijo Jack soltando a Kim (que por cierto se pude notar que se molesto un poco cuando Jack la soltó) y dirigiendo a mí y a Jerry molesto. Oooops…

"No, Jack yo no soy nada de Jerry, digo sólo me gusta mucho pero no somos ahora una pareja…" espera que acabo de decir… Maldita sea.

"Momento incómodo…" cantó Julie. Todos la miramos y ella dijo "Creo que no pertenezco a esta conversación, mejor voy a la terraza, ¿Nana Sofía me la muestra? ¿Apuesto que no tiene nada que hacer verdad? Vamos…" dijo ella mientras agarraba a La nana Sofía y se iba corriendo.

"Espera, ¿yo te gusto?" dijo Jerry "si…" dije en vos baja "¡Tu también me gustas!" dijo él. Yo sonreí y lo miré nos estábamos acercando y acercando y…

"Aun estoy aquí" dijo Jack. Rayos.

Yo y Jerry volteamos y miramos a Jack asustados.

"Mira, hombre, sé que no te dije esto y que probablemente me odias pero en verdad amo a Grace, y no la dejaría por nada ni por nadie. Nunca me enamore de verdad hasta que la conocí y por favor, te pido que me des una oportunidad porque sé que yo si soy el hombre indicado para ella y yo si la haría feliz" dijo honestamente. Owww Jerry es tan dulce

Mire a Jack y el sonrió y luego se rió "Hombre, siempre supe que te gustaba mi hermana, crees que no me di cuenta de cómo la miras… No soy un estúpido, y si, si te dejo que estés con ella, digo no me interpondré en su relación, ¡pero si le haces daño, si me entero que lloro tan solo una vez por ti, estás muerto!" "Sí señor" dijo él "¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!" dijo yo mientras me salto a sus brazos.

**POV KIM**

¡No puedo creer que Jerry dijo eso, nadie me dice idiota y quien se a creído él para decir que amo a Jack!, obviamente no lo amo, lo que le dije a Kelsey fue solo una excusa para que se aleje de Jack, y Pshhhhh de donde él ha sacado esa tremenda mentira. _Sabes que Jerry tiene razón y lo que le dijiste a Kelsey es cierto. _No, claro que no, y ¿quién eres tú? _ Sí, claro que sí y yo soy tu conciencia._ No. _Sí. _No. _Sí. _No. _No. _Si. _ ¡JA! Yo siempre tengo la razón. ¡_Hey eso no es justo! _Sip, si lo es. _ Bueno si. _¿Si qué? _Si tienes razón. ¿_Y qué más…?. _Si, amo a Jack con todo mi corazón, ¿contenta? ¡_Esa es mi chica!_

"¿Kim, Kim… tierra llamando a Kim?" dijo Jack moviendo su mano en frente de mi cara. "¿Si?" pregunté confundida "¿Dónde están Jerry y Grace?" "Ellos querían 'privacidad'" dijo un poco incómodo "¿Por qué?" genial estoy confundida… "Realmente no viste todo eso" dijo señalando una parte de la cocina "¿Qué cosa?" él suspiro "Jerry y Grace son una pareja" "¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Tú los dejaste? ¿Cómo?" lo llene de preguntas.

**POV JACK**

"…Y luego dijeron que querían privacidad y se fueron arriba" termine de contarle todo lo ocurrido. Me tomó 20 minutos. Kim es una adorable preguntona. "No puedo creer que me perdí todo eso al pelear con mi estúpida conciencia sobre si te amo o no!" se cayó rápido. "¿Qué?" "¿Qué cosa?" Trato de disimular yo abrí la boca para responder pero ella me cortó "Oye mira la hora que es, es mejor ir a cambiarnos, aun estamos en pijamas" dijo mientras se fue corriendo dejándome confundido. "¿Qué paso aquí?" me dije

**POV MILTON**

"Hey Julie, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?" dijo yo "Bien y ¿tu?" "Bueno muy mal, puedes creer que encontré a Jerry hoy en mi cuarto durmiendo en el piso" dijo yo "Upss" "¿Qué cosa?" "Nada" "Julie" "Esta bien te voy a decir un secreto, pero no le digas a nadie…"

_5 minutos después_

"…Y así es como nació el plan Kick y Jerry amaneció en tu cuarto" dijo "Genial, me quiero unir, ¿puedo?" "Claro, hoy es la segunda parte del plan. Hoy tenemos que molestar a Kim sobre lo de anoche muy fuerte para que Jack la pueda consolar. Los dejamos solo y Bam! Se juntan" dijo "OK, pero estas segura de que se van a juntar, digo, varias veces Jack la ha consolado y no han hecho nada" "Si pero Grace va a pagar las luces y Kim, como le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, va a abrazar a Jack." "Oh, eso lo cambia todo… eres muy inteligente ¿lo sabes Jules?" "Sip me lo dices siempre" "es por eso que te amo" "yo igual" nos tratamos de besar hasta que la nana Sofí no interrumpió "disculpen pero, que quieren para tomar en el desayuno, ¿Jugo de Mango o Maracuyá?" "Mango" dijimos juntos "Bueno, si me dejan aconsejarles, si quieren mantener en secreto su relación, deben ser más cuidadosos. Con permiso" dijo ella sonriendo mientras se iba "Espera, Nana Sofí, ¿desde cuándo estuviste aquí?" dijo Julie "Escuché toda su conversación, y no se preocupen, no diré nada del Plan Kick" dijo ella "Con permiso, otra vez" y se fue "Gracias" dijimos juntos. Eso estuvo cerca

TIEMPO SKIP

**POV KIM**

Bueno eso estuvo cerca, casi le digo a Jack que lo amo, Kim tienes que tener más cuidado si no quieres matar nuestra relación. Agh! ¿por qué es tan difícil estar enamorada?.

* * *

**(1): Bien se preguntaran quien es la 'Nana Sofía' bueno ella prácticamente vendría a ser la empleada/servidumbre pero yo ODIO decirles asi. Simplemente no me gusta por eso las llamo Nanas :) Bien ella vendría a ser una chica de tamaño medio y castaña, de unos 32 años aprox. La puse con el fin que de consejos a los chicos.**

** Como sea, que les pareció? les gusto?**

**¿Review?**

**Yup!.**


	4. ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

**Ok, sé que no he actualizado hace más de un mes. Y eso es mucho... Les quiero decir que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. **

**Pero de todos modos, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. **

**Gracias a todos los que leen. **

**N/A: No me pertenece Kickin' it ni los personajes. Sólo de los OC****  
**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?**

* * *

_Anteriormente..._

_POV KIM_

_Bueno eso estuvo cerca, casi le digo a Jack que lo amo, Kim tienes que tener más cuidado si no quieres matar nuestra relación. Agh! ¿por qué es tan difícil estar enamorada?._

* * *

**POV KIM**

Cuando llegué al cuarto, Grace esta besándose ferozmente con Jerry, en la cama. Ambos estacan sin la parte superior de sus prendas. Y con eso me refiero a que Grace está solo en bra y Jerry sin su polo de dormir. Y lo peor, ¡NO notaron que entré en ningún momento!

"Ewww, consíganse una habitación" Dije mientras me tape la cara con mis manos.

"Estoy en MI cuarto, Kim" Grace dijo mientras se paraba

"Si, el cuarto que compartes conmigo…" Bajé mis manos para verlos. Ya he visto a Grace en su bra varias veces al igual que ella a mí, así que no se preocupa por taparse.

"¡¿y… donde están mis cosas?! ¡No están aquí!" dije frustrada mientras buscaba mis cosas

"Bueno… Kim, tus cosas están en el cuarto, las puse en el de Jack. Veras, pensé que sería lindo que tu compartas habitación con mi hermano y yo con Jerry" Dijo Grace jugando con sus dedos

"Sip, estoy de acuerdo con eso…" dijo Jerry seductoramente, los mire con disgusto

"¡¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?!" prácticamente grité

"Bueno yo estoy saliendo con Jerry ahora y pues, a ti te gusta Jack… y-" La interrumpí

"¡NO ME GUSTA JACK!"

"Si que lo haces…" Jerry cantó mientras se acostó en la cama con sus brazos en la nuca

"Jerry, casi te maté, no me hagas hacerlo esta vez" amenacé

"Mamá!" Jerry se tapa la cara con la sábana. Miré a Grace con la cara de enserio te gusta él. Ella asintió y luego puso una carita de perrito.

"¡Bien! ¡Voy a compartir cuarto con Jack! " Me volteé y antes de salir a la puerta les dije "Usen protección!"  
Y con eso me fui a la habitación de Jack.

Cuando llegué, toqué la puerta y no abrieron así que decidí entrar. Cuando entre el cuarto estaba igual como lo vi esta mañana. Jack no estaba. Oí a la ducha, seguro se está bañando. Mejor espero a que terminara y luego entro yo para bañarme. Empecé a ver su cuarto, wou, no es tan desordenado. Tiene unos estantes llenos de trofeos de Karate otros con fotos todo el grupo y una donde estoy sola con él, sonreí al ver la foto. En una parte del cuarto hay pósters pegados de Bobby Wasabi. También tiene una pantalla plasma y una gran cama, suficiente para dos personas... muy mal Kim, afuera pensamientos malos. También tiene un gran closet, entré y vi su ropa colgada y una parte llena de zapatos. Lo siguiente que hice fue agarrar una de sus camisas y empezar a olerlo, mmmm, huele tan bien… exactamente igual que él. Me quedé allí por un tiempo hasta que…

"¿Kim?"

me quedé inmóvil, aún tenía la camisa de Jack en mis manos. Lo único que hice fue voltear para ver al único Jack.

"Hola Jack, ¿Qué tal?" escondiendo el polo que tenía en mi espalda

"Bien, pero dos preguntas: La primera, ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? Y Segundo, ¿Por qué no estás cambiada?, creí que te habías ido para cambiarte tu pijama"

"Bueno, Grace me dijo que Jerry va a compartir con ella una habitación y pues en ese caso tú y yo tenemos que compartir este… Grace trajo mis cosas aquí y las estaba buscando para poder cambiarme…" bueno le mentí la última parte, no quiero que sepa que estuve haciendo hace un momento.

"Ohhh…, espero que no fabriquen niños…" formó una mueca

"Nop, les dije que usarán protección" dije.

Y en eso me di cuenta que Jack estaba SÓLO en una toalla que cubría desde la cintura hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Dejando al libre su paquete de seis. Oh por dios, está muy sexy, ¡el karate le hace bien!

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" asentí babeando, me di cuanto que dije

"¡Digo, no! Y ¿por qué no te has cambiado?" le dije

"Debido a que me olvidé mi ropa y vine aquí a sacarla, ahora, permiso por favor" me di la vuelta tratando de que él no mire que yo tengo su camisa.

"Ummm, ¿Kim?"

"¿Si?" respondí

"Me das mi camisa… ¿por favor?" Sentí que mis mejillas estaban más que rojas

"Claro…" le di la camisa que tenía

"Gracias" y sacó su demás ropa y se fue al baño cambiar. ¡Estúpida! Casi me descubre…A quién engaño, ya me descubrió.

**POV JACK**

Cuando salí del baño, porque me olvidé mi ropa y me dirigí a mi closet vi a Kim agarrando una de mis camisas y me sorprendió lo que hizo. La empezó a oler y empezó a suspirar. Tal vez yo le gustó como ella a mí. Eso espero. Ahora, gracias a Grace voy a tener que compartir mi cama con Kim… Yay! Bueno, prácticamente tal vez ella se sienta incómoda y yo duerma en el sofá. Espero que sea cómoda…

Después de que Kim y yo nos cambiamos, bajamos para encontrarnos con el resto del grupo. Decidimos ir a la feria para pasar el rato, y luego almorzar en Falaphel Phil's. Fue súper divertido. En la noche, todos empezaron a hacer lo que querían, unos se besaban, Grace y Jerry. Otros cocinaban, Kelsey y Eddie. Otros confesaban cosas, Julie y Milton. Nos dijeron que empezaron a ser una pareja hace 3 meses y se sintieron mal por no habérnoslo dicho y ahora se sienten cómodos, también nos dijeron que llegaron a 2da base hace dos semanas y cosas que ya no me interesaban. Estaba pensando en cómo invitar a salir a Kim.

Las chicas empezaron una conversación la cual Kim salió muy molesta de ella y yo la traté de calmar. Los chicos ya se habían ido a dormir pues ya eran las 3am. Kim quiso jugar a un videojuego. Entonces mientras Kim y yo estábamos jugando Call of Duty **(N/A: No me pertenece este juego pero tengo que admitir que es muy divertido) **cuando de repente las luces se apagaron y sentí a alguien que me abrazaba

"¿Kim?" no obtuve respuesta

"¿Kim? ¿Eres tú?"

"Mmmhhhmmm, no me sueltes, no me gusta la oscuridad"

"¿Estás bien? "le pregunté mientras la abracé de vuelta

"No, tengo miedo"

"Mejor vamos a dormir"

"Si por favor, ¿me llevas?"suspire y en respuesta la cargué y ella envolvió sus manos en mi cuello. Cuando llegamos, Kim ya se había dormido en mis brazos y yo sólo la puse en mi cama (Todos ya nos habíamos puesta pijama antes) y cuando la dejé allí empecé a sacar una almohada y una manta para dormir en el sofá que hay en mi cuarto.

"¿Jack?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Dónde estás?" dijo, estaba semidormida y pues no era tan consciente

"Aquí, en el sofá"

"mejor duerme conmigo, no está bien que duermas allí"

"¿Segura?"

"Si, sólo quiero dormir contigo" ella respondió y con eso me metí en mi cama y luego todo se volvió negro.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

**POV KIM**

Cuando abrí mis ojos sentí algo duro debajo de mi casa, cuando lo vi, era Jack. Nos miré y estábamos abrazados en la cama. Su brazo alrededor de mí y yo lo abrazaba, nuestras manos estaban agarradas y nuestras piernas entrelazadas, mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Debo admitir que esto es muy cómodo. Pero, que digo debería terminar con esto, o mejor… quedarme y esperar hasta que Jack se despierte… Me acurruqué en su pecho, cerré mis ojos para pretender que estoy dormida y disfrutar de su compañía, me siento a salvo aquí y me gusta.

Unos minutos después sentí que Jack se estaba despertando, pero no fue así, sólo se estaba acomodando y abrazándome y apegándome más a él. Solté una pequeña sonrisa. Esto es más cómodo que ayer, antes de que Jerry nos interrumpiera, espero que no lo haga otra vez, supongo que se está besando con Grace y…

"AAAAHHHHH"… hablé muy pronto.

Yo y Jack saltamos de nuestra cama, digo cama de Jack, y nos pusimos en la misma posición que lo hicimos ayer.

"¡Enserio, otra vez Jerry!"Gritó Jack mientras se acostó otra vez y puso la sábana sobre su cabeza, al parecer estaba cansado.

"¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?" le pregunté mientras cruzaba mis brazos, me quise acostar otra vez al lado de Jack, pero sería incómodo ahora.

"Lo siento, sólo quería preguntarles si querían desayunar ya, ¡Grace hizo panqueques!" dijo entusiasmado. Ni que se haya ganado 1 millón de dólares.

"Bien por ti… ¿Ya se despertaron todos?"

"Yup, sólo faltan ustedes…"

"Oh, dile a todos que ya bajamos, sólo tengo que despertar a Jack" le dije mientras miraba la hora. 11:51 AM

"OK, nos vemos, ah! Y la mejor y única forma de despertarlo es dándole un ya sabes…" Jerry hizo una mueca de besos, en respuestas yo le iré una almohada.

"Ok, ok, no es necesario ser agresiva, yo sólo quiero que se junten, son una para el otro…" dijo mientras se iba, rodé los ojos.  
Bien es hora de despertar a Jack.

"Jack, despierta" le dije mientras me movía a su lado

"Jack" bajé la sábana y lo empecé a mover, dijo cosas al azar y aún no se despertaba. Tal vez lo que dijo Jerry es verdad…o por favor ¿le vas a creer a Jerry? Nop

"JACK AYUDA PORFAVOR!" grité desesperadamente y él al fin se despertó

"Que pasa, estoy aquí" dijo mientras se paró de lo que se cayó al suelo

"Hora de despertar tonto, ya van a ser las 12:00 AM"

"Ok, gracias" sarcásticamente me respondió, me reí

Cuando nos terminamos de cambiar, fuimos a la cocina para tomar el desayuno.

"¡Al fin! Ven amigos, no soy la única en despertarme tarde" dijo Kelsey (Ayer se había despertado muy tarde, casi la dejamos)

"Espero que no hayan hecho cosillas…" Esa fue Grace, te juró que la voy a matar algún día.

"Como se despertaron muy tarde, Eddie se terminó su parte de desayuno" dijo Milton

"Y Jerry lo ayudó" continuó Julie, Owww que lindos. Espera dijo mi desayuno.

"¡Eddie!" grité

"Lo siento, soy un chico en crecimiento"

"O por favor tienes 17!"

"Esta bien, Kim, mejor vamos y le digo a Sofía que nos prepare más panqueques…" aún así crucé los brazos y arrugué la nariz

"…y tocino" terminó Jack.

"Yay!" corrí a donde Jack estaba y salté sobre su espalda

"llévame Jackie" él sólo suspiro y me llevó directo a la cocina "¿Con mucho tocino?" pregunto en voz de niñita

"Con mucho tocino" respondió en el camino. Le saqué la lengua a Eddie y a Jerry. Buajajajaja

**POV JERRY**

Es injusto, ¡yo quiero tocino!

"Grace, ¡yo quiero tocino!" le dije

"Ya desayunaste, y eso va para todos" nos dijo a todos mirándonos. Recibió muchos "Claro…" "No tengo hambre" o "Noooo!" Esos fuimos yo y Eddie.

Después de que Kim y Jack terminaron su TOCINO. Fuimos al centro comercial, las chicas pidieron hacerlo, fue lo más aburrido. No fue cool. Los chicos sólo cargábamos sus compras. Yo las de Grace. Milton las de Julie. Jack las de Kim. Y sólo sobraba Eddie y Kelsey, así que él a Kelsey. Aún me duelen los brazos. ¡Enserio no se aburren!

Ahora estamos en la casa jugando billar con los chicos. Las chicas siguen en el centro comercial, al parecer hoy era un día de descuentos y blah, blah, blah.

"Jack, ¿qué piensas hacer para declararle tu amor a Kim? digo, algún día será muy tarde amigo" dije en forma de broma

"Estaba pensando en invitarla a una cita hoy" respondió Jack mientras era su turno de jugar.

"Wou no me esperaba esa respuesta" Milton dijo

"Ni yo…A ¿donde la llevarías?" dijo Eddie mientras tomaba un sorbo de su gaseosa

"Le llamé a mi papá para ver si la podía llevar a nuestro Yate y pues tener una cena romántica allí, y él me dijo que sí" respondió Jack

"Eso es brillante, ¿puedo ir?"

"Jerry, ¡es una cita! Tendrás tu turno luego, claro, luego de mí y Julie" dijo Milton

"Olviden las citas, ¿Quién va a preparar la comida?" Eddie dijo

"El chef personal de mis padres" Jack dijo

"Wooooooo, será la mejor cita"

"¿Qué cita?" preguntó una de la chicas

"Oh, chicas ya llegaron, no las escuchamos…" disimuló Milton

"Oh, acabamos de llegar" Kelsey le dijo

"Cool, Hola Grace" Besé a mi novia, ella lo profundizó y estamos en una sesión de besos intensos ahora.

**POV JACK**

Bien, ya sé cómo le voy a decir a Kim para que vaya a una cita conmigo. Le pondré una nota debajo de un plato de tocino (Ella lo adora) que diga:

**_¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo? Hoy a las 9:00 PM  
Si aceptas, ven a la terraza a las 6:00 PM.  
Si no aceptas, no vayas.  
Te estaré esperando_**

Espero que diga que sí…

**POV KELSEY**

Las chica y yo vamos a ver una película, Titanic. Sólo las chicas porque los chicos se fueron a… Sabes, en realidad no sé qué están haciendo ellos…

"Kim, en la cocina vi una plato de tocino que decía, para Kim" dijo Grace mientras volvía de la cocina con un tazón de palomitas de maíz.

"Yay! Pero, que pereza. Kelsey, ¿puedes ir por mí?" Kim dijo mientras puso una cara de perrito

"Enserio, no sé cómo no engordas" suspire y fui a la cocina para darle ese 'plato de tocino'.

Cuando llegué, vi el plato. Cuando lo levanté vi una nota que decía:

**_¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo? Hoy a las 9:00 PM  
Si aceptas, ven a la terraza a las 6:00 PM.  
Si no aceptas, no vayas.  
Te estaré esperando_**

Alguien me está pidiendo a una cita, bueno podría ser a Kim, pero por algo ella me envió aquí para yo llevárselo, de seguro es para mí. Quién podría ser… Jerry, no creo, él está con Grace y lo mismo ocurre con Milton y Julie. Jack, es obvio que le gusta Kim y ella a él. Así que queda Eddie… Claro que sí, siempre me pareció agradable y adorable desde que lo conocí. Él es todo un caballero conmigo y siempre es muy, bueno es muy Eddie, sé que no es la palabra adecuada para describirlo, pero si me encantaría ir a una cita con él… Espera, ¿qué hora es? Vi la hora en mi celular 5:56 PM. Tengo que apurarme. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a las escaleras. Aún tenía la nota en mis manos.

"Hey, donde está mi tocino" Gritó mi prima.

"En la cocina, tengo que hacer algo importante, ya vengo" le dije mientras iba a la terraza.

Cuando llegué. Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos y dije:

"Si, si quiero ir a una cita contigo" dije mientras abrí los ojos y mis sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vi a…¿ Jack? Él estaba dándome la espalda, reconocí que era él porque es más alto, y tiene diferente cabello y prácticamente es totalmente diferente a Eddie.

"Genial, me alegra que-" él dijo mientras volteó y me miró, parecía decepcionado

"¿Jack?" "¿Kelsey?" él y yo preguntamos a la vez

* * *

**N/A: Bien ahora decidí hacer algo para que aumente la relación entre Kelsey y Eddie. Y esta fue una gran idea en mi opinión. En el prox. capítulo habrá más de Keddie y tal vez Kick al fin sea algo más que sólo amigos. **

**¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Kim al respecto de esto? ¿y Eddie?**

**Bueno aquí estuvo. Sé que el título no es el mejor, pero no sabia que poner. Espero que les haya gustada y hayan disfrutado leyéndola. Arriba Kick! **

**Así que que les parece, **

**¿Review?**

**SIIIIIII!**


End file.
